Piggy Bank
} |name = Piggy Bank |supertitle = Special Gem Offers |image = Piggy Bank.png |type = Gameplay Feature |levelunlocked = 10 |product = Piggy Bank gems }} What is it? The Piggy Bank is a gameplay feature where you can earn Piggy Bank gems by completing various tasks, and - once you have earned enough - you can "open/break" the bank (by purchasing it) to add all the Piggy Bank gems to your regular gems. Essentially it's a permanent, repeating gem-offer which is generally better value than the regular gem offers. Piggy Bank gems are collected in addition to regular gems so you are not losing ''anything if you choose '''not' to purchase the bank. Note: Different players may receive different offers dependent on the player group they are in. Starting Feb 5th 2019, Lunar New Year, you will receive a each time you break open the Piggy Bank. Use these tokens to upgrade your . How does it work? Earn Piggy Bank gems by completing TradePost and dock orders. The number of Piggy Bank gems offered is dependent on the order value. The minimum quantity of gems for a TradePost order is '''4', and for a Dock order is 1'. You can see how many Piggy Bank gems you have earned below your gold and gem count. There is a '''minimum number of gems (varies by player group) you need to collect before you are able to open/break the bank. Once you reach this minimum you can open/break the bank at any time. The purchase price is fixed regardless of how many gems are in the Piggy Bank so aim to maximise the quantity before you open it. The Piggy Bank has a specific maximum capacity and purchase price (varies by player group). When you reach the limit the bank is FULL. Piggy Bank gems earned during subsequent trades will not be counted in your bank until you open/break it. Here is a summary of the Piggy Bank operation (example price and gem quantity) : Breaking the Bank! After confirming your in-game purchase of the Piggy Bank you need to tap the pig a few times to break it open and collect your gems and (example gem quantity) : Levels There are at least 10 Piggy Bank levels, each with increasing maximum size and minimum "buy" quantity. These are not all active in game at the moment. Introduction Dialogue Keani: "You're doing great, Trademaster!" Keani: "So great that every time you complete an order I will add some gems to your '''Piggy Bank'."'' Keani: "Once it’s full enough you can purchase it at any time and I'll give you all your '''Piggy Bank' gems."'' Keani: "In the '''Trade Post' you can see how many gems I will give you for your Piggy Bank."'' Keani: "You can get gems from the '''docks', too!"'' Keani: "Now, complete orders to earn more '''Piggy Bank' gems!"'' Keani: "That’s how you do it! Keep filling orders to earn more gems for your '''Piggy Bank'."'' Keani: "Just be careful when it's getting close to full." Keani: "When your '''Piggy Bank' is full, any orders you do won’t contribute to your bank."'' Keani: "Looks like your '''Piggy Bank' is filling up! Let’s check your progress."'' Keani: "You’re doing great, Trademaster! You can purchase the gems from your '''Piggy Bank' now, if you want!"'' Keani: "Oops! It looks like your '''Piggy Bank' is too full to hold any more gems."'' Keani: "It’s time to break it!" Keani: "Great job! Now you can fill up your '''Piggy Bank' again!"'' Where is my Karma? Although no longer displayed on the main screen, Karma is still active. You can check your Karma balance at the Bazaar in the Karma tab. fr:Tirelire es:Hucha Category:Gameplay